A Trip to Remember
by sockserz
Summary: Sequel to If the Avengers helped the Agents! The sequel you have all been waiting for is here. Starts at Avengers: Age of Ultron. What if something else happened on the floating city? What if there was another infinity stone hidden in the floating city that changed everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything….**

 **So I saw Avengers 2 early for you guys so I could start writing Part 2 for you guys! This fic will include those new heroes that were shown at the end of Avengers 2 as Avengers already. Hopefully you all have seen Avengers 2 before you read this story, otherwise, sorry for some spoiler alerts.**

 **Chapter 1: The fight of the century.**

 ***Skye POV***

Everything was a disaster. The Avengers were compromised dude I that stupid witch that played with their minds. How were the SHIELD agents minds not messed up like the Avengers you ask? Well that's because they didn't want us in the field in fear of one of us getting hurt. Even though I am an Avenger, this was big and I didn't want Steve to get distracted and die because he was worried about me. We ended up receiving coordinates a little while after the team left to stop Ultron in Africa. It's really funny that they left us like sitting ducks because it was Coulson who found out that Hydra was trying to use Loki's scepter and also the location of the base. Basically, they had SHIELD and I take a back seat approach to the whole thing.

When we finally reached the coordinates that we were given we walked out to find a lovely farm house and barn. We were greeted by Clint who introduced us to his wife.

"You never told us you had a wife," I said as I went up and hugged her gently, noticing her very pregnant state.

"It was kept off of SHIELD's books," he said, "And I would like to keep it that way."

Coulson nodded before continuing on into the house to be attacked into a hug by two children.

"Where is Steve?" I asked after everyone dispersed.

"Should be cutting wood with Tony behind the house," Clint said pointing a thumb over his shoulder before putting an arm around his wife's shoulders.

I quickly ran around the wrap around porch to see exactly what Clint said, Tony and Steve cutting wood. I could see that they were having an argument about something so I planned to wait until they were done before I went to see Steve. Clint's wife came up next to me and also saw they were arguing.

"When they are done can you ask Tony if he can fix the tractor in the barn?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied as she walked back inside.

I knew Steve was getting really angry at Stark when he grabbed a log and ripped it in two with his bare hands. I knew it was a bad time for me to think this, but damn that was hot. I tried to ignore the jolt of heat that went to my core as I walked out to break up the fight.

"Tony," I said making both of them turn towards me, "Clint's wife wanted to know if you could fix the tractor in the barn."

I heard a silent sure before he started to walk away.

"Don't take from my pile," he said pointing to the significantly smaller cut wood pile out of the two.

As soon as Tony was out of hearing range, I ran up to Steve and hugged him tightly.

"We'll get through this," I said burying my face in his chest.

 **On the floating city**

We finally managed to get all the civilians off the city, which was still rising into the sky, and onto the transport pods that the undead Nick Fury sent from the Helicarrier. However, it was at a terrible cost. We lost Quicksilver, Pietro, when he saved Clint from being hit by Ultron who took over the Avenge jet. Then we saw the Hulk jump onto the jet before it disappeared from sight. We now have no idea where Ultron or the Hulk are. SHIELD had just gotten off the floating rock on the last wave of pods that came.

"We need to get off of this place as soon as the pods come back," Steve said to everyone.

"Wait," I said making everyone stop, "We need to get Wanda!"

That is when Vision appeared. It was a bit creepy at first when he popped out of the chamber because of the whole flying things and 'I have an infinity stone attached to me' thing.

"The Scarlet Witch is currently with Ultron on a subway car near the church," Vision said while landing.

"Ok fine go get Little Witch," Tony said to the main group, "Thor, you head to the church and when I say, hi the key with everything you got. Lightning included."

Thor nodded and both him and Tony flew away to go start to blow up the city.

Everyone else ran to the where the church was to find the subway car. Once we found it we saw Wanda start to come out of the car with what looked to be a core of some sort in her hand.

"It is finished," she said with tears in her eyes.

I immediately ran up to her and hugged her. Somehow during the battle we grew somewhat close and she also just lost her twin brother. All of a sudden we I started to feel my stomach flip like on a roller coaster when you go down. I looked around to the church to see a mangled scrap of a robot had its hand over the key before Thor smack it with his hammer.

Everyone got into a crouching position as we felt so light that we could fly off the city at any moment.

"Guys I need to do it now," Tony said frantically, "Or everyone in the world will die when this thing hits the ground."

"Do it," Steve said as he came over to me and held me tightly.

So this was it, the end.

"Now Thor," I heard Tony say over the coms.

I watched as Thor raised his electrified hammer in the air before slamming it down on the key. Then all I saw was white.

 ***Peggy POV***

As agent Thompson walked by both me and Agent Sousa with the reporters, I couldn't help but chuckle at how nothing changed. I heard Agent Sousa start talking to himself angrily.

"It isn't right!" he said loudly, "You should be the one getting credit for all of this!"

"Daniel," I said trying to calm him down, "It's quite alright."

"But it's wrong," he said looking back and forth between me and the chiefs office.

"I have grown quite used to it by now," I said moving back to my desk.

"I still think we should stop him," he said leaning against his desk.

I looked down to help clear my desk from the clutter of papers that littered it to look back up and see Daniel standing next to my desk standing very straight.

"Peggy," he said clearing his throat, "Would you like to go get a drink with me sometime?"

"Yes," I replied with a smile, "I would very much like that."

A smile graced Daniel's face as he started to back away to his desk, "Ok. Ok. Alright."

That's when a bright light suddenly engulfed the room making me shield my eyes. When the light died down everyone looked to the middle of the room which was now littered with the bodies of some strange people. With our weapons drawn we slowly made our way closer to the bodies and by then Thompson had ushered the reporters out and was taking lead as we approached the group.

There was a man who had black hair and was shirtless. A metal man that was painted red and gold with its chest and eyes glowing. A man with blond spiky hair in a black, sleeveless tactical suit with a bow and quiver full of arrows. A woman with flaming red hair and a very tight black cat suit filled with weapons. A very muscular blond haired man dressed in weird looking armor and hammer. A red man, at first I thought was red skull, but he is a different shade of red than he was and had metal in his face too. The red man also had a glowing stone on his forehead and a shimmering cape. Then I saw a girl with black hair and red highlights wearing civilian clothes and holding something mechanical in her hand. Finally I came upon a girl with dark hair and wearing a cat suit like the girl with the flaming red hair, just with fewer weapons. Under her was a man with blond hair and a red, white, and blue costume. Wait.

I quickly ran over to the two and looked down at the face I thought I would never see again.

"Steve," I said making everyone crowd around to where I was to see the hero we thought we lost.

 **So I hope you guys like it so far!**

 **3**


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

**Chapter 2 time guys! Oh and one change I am making…. Iron Man 3 never happened in this fic so Tony still has the arc reactor in his chest. And explanation time. I have had the first two chapters written for about a couple of months now but I started with Winter Hacker and I did want to start two stories at a time. However, I realized that I was being unfair to all of you that wanted to read my fics so I am going to hold off on Winter Hacker for a little bit until I feel like completing the chapter that I started. Now onto Chapter 2!**

 ***Steve POV***

I slowly regained consciousness after the explosion on the floating, well at that time falling, city. I groaned as sat up and quickly grabbed Skye before she fell onto the floor. I looked around to see the others start to wake up as well.

"Jemma is so going to kill me," I heard Bucky groan out, "Again."

As I looked around, I noticed something strange. The walls of this place were really 'old fashion,' like back around my original time. Then I took in the people who had their guns out but lowered, I immediately labelled them as a threat. They too were wearing clothes that would have been back in the forties. Then my eyes land on her. God she hadn't changed a bit. Still short brunette hair with some curl in it, classy outfit as usual, and that same look in her eyes when she looked at me.

I tore my eyes away from hers when Skye jolted awake.

"Steve!" she said loudly.

"Shhh," I said wrapping her into a hug, "I'm here Skye."

"God damn it!" Clint said holding his side which was bleeding.

"Hey!" Tony said while still in his iron man suit, "Remember, Cap doesn't like that kind language."

"Really Tony?" I asked annoyed as Skye pulled back to stand up.

"Yup," he said, "Friday run some scans on where we are and how exactly we got here because last time I checked, we were blowing up a city that was about to crash land onto earth."

"Can somebody wake up Thor?" Clint complained, "He is on my leg."

"Got it," Skye said as she held out her hand and making Thor's armor shake.

"Ah!" Thor said as he jumped up in the air looking for Mjolnir which Vision held out for him.

We all still stared wide-eyed at Vision for the fact that he could pick up Thor's hammer.

"Sir," Friday interrupted, "It appears that you are in New York City."

"Friday run that test again," Tony said looking out the window, "Definitely not New York."

"Tony," I spoke up, "I would change that test to when."

"And why is that gramps," Tony said finally stepping out of his suit making some people in the crowd's jaws to drop to the floor, "Think you finally learned more about tech than me?"

I glared at him and pointed to Peggy, "No, because that is Peggy Carter."

Everyone looked to where the Peggy was standing as she looked uncomfortable at everyone staring at her.

"Peggy!" Bucky said making his way over to her and smothering her in a hug, "It has literally been way too long."

Peggy, not recognizing him, immediately grabbed Bucky's wrist and flipped him over but he predicted it coming and landed on his feet again.

"Nice try doll but I got some moves now," Bucky said striding back over to our group, "You know 70 years as an assassin will do that to you."

"Bucky!" I hissed at him.

"Bucky?" Peggy asked confused, "How are you alive? You fell off a cliff!"

"Eh some Hydra experimenting here, a little there," he said pointing to his arm, "Some compliance mixed in with memory wipe, and bam! Their perfect soldier."

"Hydra!" Peggy asked alarmed as she and everyone else raised their guns at Bucky.

I stepped in between her and Bucky as Skye raised her hand and disassembled the guns.

"My friend would really appreciate it if you wouldn't kill her boyfriend," she said lowering her hand.

Everyone stared wide-eyed at Skye when their guns fell apart and onto the ground.

"Steve what is going on here?" Peggy asked confused, "You went down in the plane and we couldn't find you! How are you here now and who are these people?!"

"I will explain once everyone is settled down," I said looking around, "Let's go talk in there."

Everyone looked to the conference room I pointed to. All the Avengers headed there first followed by the Peggy's co-workers. Each group crowded around the conference table on separate sides with Peggy and I each facing each other at the heads of the table. As Natasha patched up Clint, I looked at the Avengers for approval to tell these people our story to which everyone nodded.

I stood up and started, "This might come as a shock but we come from the year 2015 and lets just say the world has changed a lot."

"2015?" an agent sitting next to Peggy asked, "That's about seventyish years from now."

"Well Agent Thompson," Peggy sighed looking over at the agent, "It's a good thing that the knockout I gave you didn't interfere with your math skills."

Tony started chuckling, "I like her Cap."

"And you are?" Agent Thompson asked.

"Genius, billionaire, former playboy, philanthropist, Tony Stark at your service," Tony said smiling at the agents.

Many agents' faces turned surprised while others turned into pure anger and some, like Peggy, rolled their eyes.

"Of course Stark reproduced," Agent Thompson said holding his head in his hands, "Sousa, get Stark on the phone and tell him to get down here."

Tony's smile dropped off his face, "Wait you are calling my dad?"

"Yea," Thompson replied back like it was a stupid question, "We need someone who can have an idea on what happened here and why you were traveled back from the future."

Tony leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, "Fine but keep him away from me for now."

Peggy quickly changed the conversation, "So who are the rest of these people?"

"We are the Avengers," I stated looking around at my team.

"The Avengers?" one agents asked.

"Earth's mightiest heroes," Tony stated like it was a known fact, "Let's do a role call shall we."

"First up we have our two SHIELD assassins, Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow and Clint Barton aka Hawkeye. I would suggest never getting into a fight with them."

"Yea remember that sparing match where Natasha completely took you down in your iron man suit?" Clint asked laughing.

"If I remember correctly I took you both down within five minutes," Natasha retorted back, effectively shutting up Clint.

"Assassins?" Agent Sousa asked when he returned.

"Yea I first trained in a circus and then became a SHIELD agent with my specialty as a sniper," Clint said, "Well, a bow and arrow sniper."

"Yea never misses a shot," Natasha said smirking, "I am more hand-to-hand combat trained. No thanks to the red room."

Immediately I saw Peggy and other agents tense, "The red room? In Russia?"

"I really don't want to talk about my time there," Natasha said looking away and sliding closer to Banner.

Tony cleared his throat and continued on, "Here we have Dr. Banner. Brilliant mind as long as he is in this form so don't make him angry."

"What will hap-"

"Just don't ask," Dr. Banner said seriously, "You really don't want to know what I can do unless it is absolutely necessary. Last time someone made me mad I destroyed half of Harlem."

The agents just nodded slowly and moved their attention on to the next person in line.

"This is Thor," Tony said clapping Thor on the back, "Our resident god."

"God?" the man Peggy said was agent Thompson asked.

"From what I have read I was apparently a god to some mortals, called Vikings?" Thor asked the last part looking towards Tony for confirmation. "I mean we did come and fight a few wars here, but gods, no. We just have a longer life span."

"Yeah of thousands of years," Tony said, "Anyway, this is little witchy here."

"Scarlet Witch," Wanda corrected

"I like Little Witch better," Tony said smugly.

"And over here we have yours truly, Captain America, First Avenger, blah blah blah, but you already know him."

"Then we have little miss thinks she can beat me at hacking but can't."

"Tony," Skye said annoyed, "Do I have to bring up a few weeks ago?"

"Just kidding!" Tony says quickly, "Yeah but this is Skye, rookie Avenger, former SHIELD agent, and current girl of Ca-"

I quickly cleared my throat at Tony to warn him against saying anything about me and Skye. He glanced at me before nodding slightly.

"Current girl of the powers of Inhumans."

"Tony, I'm not the only Inhuman."

"What are Inhumans?" agent Sousa asked

"They are people that have different DNA that is activated by an interesting process that requires a lot of detail I do not wish to get into right now," Skye said.

"It was started by people not of this earth, the Krees." Thor continued for Skye.

"Krees? Not of this world? I need some explanation here." Thompson said looking between the two groups.

"There are nine realms in this universe," Thor said explaining, "Stark, shall you pull up that map I should you?"

"Friday," Tony said looking at his suit, "Bring up the Point Break map."

The raised its arm making all of the agents with Peggy back up. The suit projected a map of the universe into the air above the table. At that moment, Howard Stark walked into the room.

"What was I call-" he stopped his sentence short as he looked at the holographic image, "What in the world?"

I glanced at Tony who recognized him immediately and his face hardened.

"Stark you were called here because it turns out that-" agent Thompson starts before I interrupt.

"That I am back," I state standing up to face my old friend.

"I searched everywhere for you!" Howard said coming up to me and gripping me into a tight hug, "And what is this?"

Stark pointed to the holograph of the universe.

"I was about ready to explain before I was so rudely interrupted," Tony said, voice like ice.

"Who forgot to put the sugar in your coffee this morning?" Stark asked sarcastically before taking a seat near Peggy.

"As I was saying, these are the nine realms," Thor said drawing lines into the holographic image.

"Earth is here," Thor continued pointing to what was clearly earth then moving to another area, "And I am from here, Asgard, defender and peacekeepers of the nine realms. I have chosen Earth to protect myself."

"Not because of his girl or anything," I heard Clint mumble which was followed by a pained cry of most likely Natasha hitting Clint upside the head.

"You are not alone in the universe, blah blah blah, they get it Point Break, I think that's enough education for one day except for one thing, how did we get here?" Tony asks.

When no one looked like they were going to answer Tony turned to the suit, "Friday look back for anything that can be useful and if you can find JAR- J's programing, that would be great," Tony said making sure to not say Jarvis's name.

"Right away sir," the robotic voice replied making all of the people from the forties jump back besides Stark who jumped forward.

"What was that?!" he asked excitedly.

"My AI," Tony replied, "Friday."

"An AI?!" Stark ran over to the suit and started to inspect it.

"Sir," Friday spoke up, "Data complete."

"Lay it on me," tony said leaning back, "How bad is it."

"I found traces of a substance that is not known on earth but matches closely to Vision," Friday replied making us all turn to the stone on his forehead.

 **Hoped you all enjoyed!**

 **3**


	3. Chapter 3: The Stone

**So surprise surprise! Chapter 3 is here! You can thank the fact that I was on a flight to Florida while typing this for you guys. And because Disney is not really a vacation for my family, it was hard for me to find time to post anything when we have to wake up at 6:30 or earlier every morning, do a full day at one of the parks, and then return back to the room at 10 or 11 at night. So I did write this chapter and chapter 4 up on the flights down and I plan on writing more on the flight back up. By the way, what airport doesn't sell gum at any store in the airport…Orlando, Orlando does not.**

 **Did I forget my disclaimer?**

 **I do not own any characters or Marvel in this fic.**

 ***Skye POV***

We were all looking at the stone embedded in Vision's forehead.

"But that cannot be," Vision said to the AI, "This is not the stone of time."

"Stone of time?" Thompson asked, "Ok hold up here, I first want to know why that guy looks like red skull and what that glowing 'stone' on his forehead is and this stone of time!"

"It's my fault," Tony spoke up, "If I didn't create Ultron-"

"What is it with Starks' and their inventions messing everything up," Thompson asked while receiving a glare from Peggy and both Starks.

"Wait," Howard said suddenly looking at Tony, "Stark?"

"We can discuss that later but for right now we have more important problems and questions that need answers," I said breaking up whatever the two Starks could start with each other.

"Fine," Tony said, "Friday bring up the infinity stones and Point Break take lead again in explaining."

"These are the infinity stones," Thor said point to the array of colored stones, "Each hold a power that can be dangerous if in the wrong hands, especially if all brought together."

"Well we learned how dangerous one was with a crazed god," Clint said aggravated.

"Dare you talk like that about my brother!" Thor said taking a step towards Clint, "A prince of Asgard!"

"He killed 80 people in two days," Natasha reminded him.

Thor looked sheepishly at the ground, "He is adopted."

"We are getting off track," I said making the Avengers stop refocus.

"My little sister is right," Thor said before turning back to the stones.

Let me explain here. After Thor saw that I would always chose Steve, he stopped courting me and saw me more as a little sister.

"The only one of the stones that could transport us through time would be the time stone," Thor said pointing to one of the stones, "I find that there is no coincidence that this is the fourth stone put into play on earth. Someone has started to enact their plan."

"Well we have one," Tony said pointing to Vision, "Thor destroyed one, another is back on Asgard, the guardians of the galaxy know the whereabouts of another, and we now know that the time stone is in play."

"And Ultron was just a piece in a larger plan," Steve said.

"And who is Ultron," Thompson asked.

Thompson seemed to be the leader of the agents, even Peggy Carter.

"Ultron was an AI that I found in the aftermath of a destroyed alien aircraft," Tony said, "I wanted to see what it was and how complete it was. Basically see how advanced the aliens that attacked us were."

"Which seems where everything went wrong," Agent Sousa spoke up who had been quiet for most of the time.

"Yes," Tony said sadly, "unfortunately I was not in the room when Ultron was activated and because of that he ended up destroying my AI who was trying to pacify him. Good thing I have many backups"

"Which is also my fault," Banner spoke up, "I helped him even though I thought it was a bad idea."

"It doesn't matter now," Natasha said placing a hand on Banner's shoulder, "He is destroyed."

"Well besides for what Little Witch has in her hand," Tony said pointing at the device still in Scarlet's hand.

At that same moment Wanda yelped and dropped the device onto the table. Pulling back wide eyed she held her hand close to her which looked to be slightly red from burns. All of a sudden the device opened, revealing a stone that looked like the time stone Thor showed us.

"That is why we are here," Tony said staring at the stone as it pulsed with power, "Little Witch must have activated it with her powers when I hit the central core of Ultron's device."

"I did not mean for such a thing to happen," Wanda said sadly while starting to break down into tears.

I quickly ran over to her and brought her into a tight hug followed closely by Clint.

"What is wrong with her," Thompson asked which earned him an icy look from Clint.

"She just lost her twin brother while we were fighting on the city," Clint said with his voice starting to soften, "I owe him my life."

At that Thompson effectively shut his mouth.

Once Wanda was calmed down I joined back into the conversation.

"Essentially we need to build a way to activate the stone again to be able to get home," Tony said already drawing up blueprints for experiments.

"I could help with that," Howard spoke up hopefully.

Tony took a deep breath before looking back to Howard, "Maybe. But I do want Banner's help."

Banner shook his head, "I need to figure out a way to try to connect to your systems in the future to let the others know that was are ok."

Tony sighed, "Ok Da-…Howard, you can help me."

Howard only nodded before following his son out of the room.

"Well," Steve said turning his chair back to face Peggy, "What is this organization?"

"This is the SSR," Peggy replied.

"The foundation of SHIELD," I heard Natasha whisper to me.

"And what is this SHIELD?" Peggy asked.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division, or SHIELD for short," Natasha tells Peggy.

"And as for you," Peggy said looking towards Natasha, "How do we know we can trust you?"

"There is no need to question Tasha's loyalty," Steve said standing up from his seat angrily.

He winced however when Natasha wacked him upside the head, "What did I tell you about calling me that?"

The SSR agents were looking between Natasha and Steve in shock at what just occurred before them. However, it was Peggy who was sporting the look of jealousy.

I interrupted the long period of silence by clearing my throat, "In the meantime, is there any place for us to stay and train?"

"Yes," Peggy said, mood lightening, "I think I have a place in mind."

 **Ok I am going to stop it right here for now.**

 **3**


	4. Chapter 4: The mansion

**Chapter 4 everyone!**

 ***Steve POV***

We arrived at very lavish mansion once we had located Howard and Tony in the labs. The entire ride back was filled with Tony's complaints of how out dated everything was for science. To which I reminded him that we were in the 40's. When we all piled out of the limo we were greeted by a man in a suit.

"Jarvis!" Howard said clasping the man on the back, "Meet our new companions, and me future son!"

Jarvis looked towards Tony, whom Howard was pointing at wide eyed.

"Jarvis," Tony said coming up and hugging him, "It's been a long time, not counting your time as my AI."

"Very good Mr. Stark," Jarvis said very confused.

"Mr. Jarvis," Peggy said coming up to the front of the group, "Will you please show our guests to their rooms and make sure the maids get their sizes so they can get clothes that make them blend in."

"Of course Ms. Carter," Jarvis replied before briskly walking into the house with everyone struggling to keep up.

"British!" a woman's voice echoed through the house before said woman appeared at the foot of the stairs, "What is all that commotion?"

"Angie," Peggy said walking over to the other woman, "These people will be staying with us for a while."

"Is that?" Angie asked Peggy wide-eyed.

With Peggy's confirming nod Angie squealed and ran over to me.

"I have heard so many stories about you during the war," Angie said to me.

"Ok Angie," Peggy said coming up and starting to push the woman out the door, "Don't you have a job to go to?"

"We'll have to talk later then!" Angie said trying to stay in the house until Peggy finally pushed her all the way out the door.

"Mr. Jarvis," Peggy said leaning against the door, "If you will please continue."

Jarvis nodded and continued his fast placed walk up the stairs and down the hall. Assigning rooms was not difficult as Natasha and Banner planned to share one as well as me and Skye while everyone decided to bunk separately. As soon as Skye closed the door to our room I collapsed onto the bed.

Skye chuckled while walking over and laying down next to me, "How does it feel?"

"How does what feel?" I ask turning my head towards her.

"Being back in your original time?" she asked looking right back at me.

I looked back at the ceiling before replying, "Like when I woke up from the ice."

Skye looked puzzled.

"When I woke up from the ice I felt like I didn't belong there. That is until I started with the Avengers, then I felt I had a place in the world," I told her looking back at her, "And now that I am back, I feel like I don't belong here anymore. This time does not need a Captain America, but our time does."

"Like when I came out of the tunnels," Skye said, "I felt like I was in the wrong skin but now I wouldn't change a thing."

I smiled at her, "Good, because you are perfect the way you are."

She smiled and kissed my nose, "Now I am going to go take a shower because I think I brought all the dust from the city to the 40's."

I laughed and watched her go into the bathroom. I sat up and thought for a moment. When given the choice to go back to my present or not, I would. My life is there now, I have nothing here anymore, not even Peggy. This time does not need Captain America, but the world I now live in, it does. It needs the Avengers, which I am apart of now. And I also need Skye. I know she would stay with me if I chose to stay, which I couldn't have her do because we'd both be losing the only family we have. And what would we do here? There is no tech for Skye to use for a job, and life was hard for women during this time.

I must have been thinking about this for a long time because the next thing I know Skye is coming out of the bathroom in a fresh clothing that was in the closet.

"Is this really what people wore back in this time?" she asked looking down at herself.

I chuckled. She kind of looked ridiculous in the modern fashions of the day. The skirt that went down to a little below the knees, the blouse that was very roomy and conservative. It didn't fit her style at all.

"Don't laugh at me!" she yelled taking off one of her heels and throwing it at me with deadly accuracy.

I managed to dodge it and made my way over to her, dodging the other heel thrown my way. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"It just that this style does not suit you," I said giving her another once over.

"It's all very conservative," she agreed.

I leaned down for another kiss, "I am going to wash up and meet you downstairs for dinner."

"Ok," she replied making her way over to the door once I let her go.

I made my way into the shower and washed away the remnants of the battle with Ultron. When I exited out of the shower I wrapped a towel around my waist and opened the door to see Peggy sitting on the bed.

 ***Peggy POV***

After I freshened up in my room I made my way over to Steve's room. As I was about to knock on the door I stopped when I heard Steve's laughter and then a muffled voice. I stood outside the door trying to get a better read on who was in the room with Steve because the muffled voice definitely sounded female. Well, it could be one of three people really, either the red head, the brunette, or the witch. Well, the red head seemed to be draw closer to the older scientist and the archer. However I did see something between Steve and her. The witch did not seem to be close to Steve. But the brunette-

My thoughts were cut short when the door opened and I stood face to face with the brunette.

"Oh," she said, eyes going wide, "Hi Peggy."

"Hello," I replied awkwardly, "Is this Steve's room."

"Um, yes," she replied carefully.

"Then, if I may ask, what you are doing in there?"

She looked at me a little too defensively, "I was just borrowing Steve's shower since my roommate was hogging mine."

She was pretty close to convincing me of her lie, but I am a little better than she is.

"I see," I said, "Steve was always a gentleman."

She nodded and quickly made her way down the hall throwing a 'See you later' over her shoulder.

I in turn walked into Steve's room and sat down on the bed. It was a little time before I heard the shower turn off and a minute later, Steve walked out in just a towel. I blushed when I saw him.

"P-Peggy," he said blushing as well, "What are you doing here."

"Well, I thought you might have wanted to see me," I replied as I watched him make his way to the closet.

"Well, yes," he said picking out an outfit, "But I thought it would be better at dinner to talk."

"Oh, I see," I said getting up to leave.

"No, Peggy wait!" he said making me stop in my tracks, "I didn't mean it like that! It's just been a very long day between the battle and then coming back here. I do want…need to talk to you about stuff, but now is not the time."

I nod, "I will see you at dinner then,"

At that I make my way out of the room and down to the dining room where everyone else but Howard and Tony are waiting at the table to eat.

A little while later Steve walks in and goes to sit between the brunette and the red head. Following behind are both Starks who appear to be arguing.

"That will not work!" the younger Stark, Tony, yelled.

"I have tried it many times," Howard retaliated, "It has always worked for me! You must be doing it wrong!"

"I am not doing it wrong!" Tony yelled back, "Your notes were incomplete!"

"You were using my notes?" Howard asked softer.

Tony glared at Howard before going to sit down, Howard following closely behind.

It was pretty silent during dinner until Howard spoke up, "Why do you hate me so much?"

Tony was silent so Howard continued, "Do we do this in your time too?

Before Tony could answer Vision spoke up, "I must remind you Tony that giving away too much of the future can leave major consequences when we get back."

Tony nodded to Vision before looking back to Howard, "My existence was of little meaning to you when you were alive, wither leaving me with mom or the nanny, and I never got to know you that well before you died, leaving me with a company to run when I was eight. Making me deal with your idiotic choice in a Vice President of the company that tried to kill me and my girlfriend."

Everyone sat dumbfounded and silent in the dining room till Howard spoke up.

"I didn't realize," he said poking at his salad, "How-how did I die?"

"It was in an accident," Tony said looking down at his plate, "Mom was with you."

Steve cleared his throat, "Actually, it wasn't."

Tony looked up, "What do you mean it wasn't?"

"Well when I was on the run from compromised SHIELD, Natasha and I found out that Zola's brain was put into computers and that he survived all the way to 2015, coordinating Hydra attacks," Steve said looking at everyone, "One of these attacks was on Howard."

"And you are telling me this now?" Tony asked angrily, "The fall of SHIELD was about a year ago!"

"I never knew the right time to tell you because you never saw Howard as anything but someone you hated!"

"Yes but he was also the one to save my life!" Tony said standing up from the table ripping open his shirt, buttons flying, showing his arc reactor.

"What is that?" Howard asked.

"It's a miniature arc reactor, upgraded version," Tony said letting go of his shirt and falling back into his chair.

"Many years ago I was on a weapons release tour in the warzone overseas when my convoy was attacked. By my own weapons. Unfortunately I was too close to a bomb when it hit and sustained shrapnel to my chest that made its way into my blood stream. I woke up a couple of days later in a cave with another scientist and found this thing in my chest. It keeps me alive by keeping the shrapnel away from piercing my heart. I found out later that those people were hired to kidnap me by the Vice President of the company who was also secretly selling them my weapons as I sold them to U.S. troops. That's when I created my first Ironman suit and escaped. The I came home, found out what my VP did, defeated him, defended my creation against Congress, found out I wasn't the only one who could create what I did, found out the thing keeping me alive was also killing me, and almost accepted defeat. Then a video you made showed me how to create a new element that could be made before my time. It saved me and I defeated the bad guy, and made my girlfriend CEO of the company."

"You gave away the company!" Howard asked angrily.

"Not gave it away," Tony said, "I let her be CEO, I was dying and I have no heir to inherit the company so Pepper was the best choice."

Howard looked angrily at Tony.

At that moment Mr. Jarvis walked in, "Dessert anyone?"

 **Ok end of chapter 4. I decided to have Tony get his anger out of the way and the explanation of his story to his dad. Hoped you guys liked it!**

 **3**


	5. Chapter 5: The Gym

**Chapter 5? Yeah well a lot of things were going on since I last updated. Firstly, I wasn't doing so well in some of my classes in this semester and had to take a break from the internet and really study and write final essays. Then Christmas came around and that is just….don't ask. Christmas Eve I felt a sore throat coming on which later in the break turned into my sinus's dripping and stuffy nose and constant coughing which I still kind of have (except the sore throat). I worked on Wednesday, day care stuff, and didn't realize until Saturday morning that I go pink eye (symptoms started to show when I woke up on Thursday). Then back to Friday night I was going out to my car at my firehouse because I need to grab something and it had snowed earlier but melted away by then. I tried turning toward my car, you know to get to a door, but I kept going, sliding into one guys truck and falling hard on my knee which knocked something out of place because it hurts…again (some ligament or muscle or something, it's not broken or I wouldn't be walking). So that's how my break has been going so far and why I haven't updated in almost a month. Sorry for the rant but you guys deserve an explanation. Anyway…..onwards!**

 ***Steve POV***

When Jarvis walked in Howard promptly stood, throwing his napkin on his plate and walking out of the room.

"Maybe we should skip the dessert," Jarvis said putting the cover back on the trays.

"I think that will be best," Peggy said getting up and following the way Howard went.

"I believe it to be best if we now return to our rooms," Thor said standing up.

"Yes," Skye replied standing as well, "Thank you for the meal Jarvis."

"Why thank you Miss Skye," Jarvis said wheeling the dessert cart out.

I get up as well and offer Skye my arm to walk her back to our room. She blushes but loops her arm through mine and we make our way back to our rooms. When we finally get into the room Skye lets go of my arm and runs over to the bed and jumps onto it.

"It has felt like forever since I slept on such a comfy bed," she sighed.

I chuckled as I started to take off the clothes I wore to dinner. When I was just in my boxer briefs I walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers and climbed into bed.

"Skye," I softly called to her.

"Hmm?" came a reply

"Why don't you change into some pajamas and then hop into bed," I said closing my eyes.

I heard a sigh and felt the bed dip slightly as she moved to the edge and get off the bed. After a rustle of clothes I felt the bed dip again and I reached out my arms for Skye to come closer to me. I felt her come closer to me and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close. Bad idea Steven. As soon as I felt her bare skin I groaned and felt my buddy stir down below.

"Something wrong Captain?" Skye asked me with a hint of humor in her voice.

"I still can't believe what you do to me," I groaned out before rolling on top of her and kissing her.

Before anything could continue further I rolled back over to my side and pulled her close. She snuggled up to me and soon I heard her breathing even out and I found myself following her close behind. That is when the nightmare hit. I was standing between two groups of people. On one side there was my team from the war, the Howling Commandos and Peggy. On the other side was my new team, the SHIELD agents, and most importantly Skye. As soon as I started to walk towards Skye I heard clicks of guns. I turned around and saw that my old team all had their guns out and pointed them towards the Avengers. As I was about to tell them to stand down when they let loose a flurry of shots until their clips were empty. I looked down to see where I was hit but the strange thing was, I wasn't. I quickly spun on my heels back towards the Avengers only to find them all on the ground in a large puddle of their blood. I quickly ran over to Skye and cradled her in my arms.

"Steve," she whispered out before I saw the light go out of her eyes.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed out.

I looked back towards my old team to find only Peggy standing a few feet in front of me.

"You will stay with us forever," she said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed out waking myself up.

I sat up in bed breathing hard which in turn woke Skye up, ready to face danger. When she saw there was none she quickly hugged me.

"Steve," she whispered, "Let's just lay for a while. I am right here and nothing bad is going to happen."

I nodded and laid back down for a while with Skye in my arms. It wasn't the first time I have woken up from a nightmare. I constantly have ones where I am still trapped in the ice. Ones where I lose Skye, and after Wanda got into my head, ones where I never left the 40's. However ever since Skye started to stay with me, the nightmares have lessened considerably. Soon we both fall back into a dreamless sleep.

When I wake up the sun is just barely coming out. I see that Skye, like usual, is still asleep. I swiftly get out from underneath her and go over to the closet to try to find clothes to run in. The best thing I could find was a pair of pants that could pass off as sweat pants but there were no shirts that looked like I would ruin them by running in them so I decided to go shirtless. I quickly dress and make my way down stairs. There were not any sneakers or running shoes in the closet so I decided to go barefoot and stick to grassy areas. As I opened the front door I heard, "pst!"

I turned around to see Bucky, also barefoot and shirtless, and in the same pants as me.

"You coming along?" I asked.

"Of course," he replied grinning.

We ran out around the house and through part of the woods that wasn't too rocky. By the time we came back to the mansion it was about 8 o'clock. Bucky and I made our way to where we heard voices and came into the dining room where everyone was sitting and getting started with their day. Thor was talking to Jarvis and demanding Pop-tarts. Skye, Natasha, and Clint were talking, Tony and Bruce were talking as well as Peggy and Howard. Wanda and Angie were lightly conversing till Angie turned to see who was walking in and dropped her fork.

"Oh my god!" she said loudly making everyone look at her and then to where she was looking at.

I my team just saw me and Bucky and went back to what they were doing. However, Skye and Peggy were staring at me blushing while Angie was staring at Bucky.

"I think we should go change first," I mumbled to Bucky before turning around and heading up the stairs.

I changed into the most comfortable clothes I could find in the closet and made my way back down. I went and sat next to Skye and quickly filled my plate with food.

"So I vote that those who are not working on finding a way back home spend this time training," Natasha said out of the blue.

"I second that," Clint said.

"I third it," Skye said giggling.

"I fourth it," Bucky said chuckling at Skye.

I just started laughing along with them.

"I can bring alone some of the SSR," Peggy suggested, "They definitely need practice."

"That's fine," Natasha said, "You have anywhere in mind?"

"I think I can help with that," Howard said getting up and gesturing everyone to follow.

We followed Howard along a series of hallways till we reached a wall with a bookshelf. Before anyone could make a comment Howard went up to a book, The Art of War, and pulled it down. The bookshelf swung open to reveal a large gym with a lot of inventions in it.

"I usually store my non dangerous inventions here but we can go and store them somewhere else," Howard said starting to move around his inventions towards another wall that opened up.

Once the inventions were all moved into the other vault we started to set up mats and other training exercises.

"Please excuse us but we should get back to working on a way home," Tony said walking out with Banner and Howard.

"And I should go get the SSR agents," Peggy said grabbing a hold on Angie's arm, "And you have work."

"But English!" Angie complained, "I wanna see them work out!"

Bucky started chuckling after they left the room before continuing his sniper shooting range. Natasha was setting up dummies in one corner of the large mat area that covered the center of the center of the gym and I was setting up boxing bags on another corner that had poles above it. Clint was setting up an archery range and trying to find and make targets that could move. Skye and Wanda were setting up an area where they could control the movement of objects as well as an area for meditation for Banner and Skye. We knew that Tony would not need a practice area because he would either box or be in the labs. Once we were all finished we went back to our rooms to change into our gear. As we came back, Peggy was walking in with some SSR agents.

"Should have known that Stark would have a secret gym in his house," Agent Thompson said.

"I figured that our fighting styles are different so I thought we could spare separately at first and then mix it up," Natasha said talking to Peggy.

"That sounds fine," Agent Thompson replied stepping forward in front on Peggy.

Natasha glared at him before turning back to us, "So who is first?"

 **So the whole I third it, I fourth it thing came out of my explorer post when we would vote on stuff. For the record the explorer post is for junior firefighters. And there was this one guy that kept saying 'I third it' or 'I fourth it' and I don't know, it was really funny.**

 **Sooo I hoped you guys liked it!**

 **3**


	6. Chapter 6: The Gym part 2

**Chapter 6 everyone! So as I was writing chapter 5 I realized that I went way too long on it. So I cut it in half and basically two chapters were formed. That's why they are both is Steve's POV.**

 ***Steve POV***

Everyone except for Bucky took a step back.

"Aww man!" Bucky said, "Why do you have to feed me to the shark!"

I started to crack up and Natasha turned to stare at me, "Your next Captain."

At that I felt myself pale and stood stiff as a board.

It was a quick match to say the least and Bucky knew that. There were a few punches here, couple of kicks there, and almost a loss for Natasha when she stepped and Bucky leg swept her. They were sparing for a while and were pretty evenly matched until one wrong punch gave Natasha the opening to flip him over and pin him to the mat. Bucky groaned from hitting the mat so hard.

"Do you yield?" Natasha asked.

"Yes," Bucky gritted out.

With a smirk Natasha got off of him and lent a hand to help him up.

"You're up Cap," she said turning towards me.

"No fair!" I said, "You were my SO. You were the one who trained me and it would be unfair because you know all the moves that are coming."

"True," she said pondering it for a minute, "But you will have to fight me sometime. Same goes to you Skye, I might have somewhat trained you but you will have to fight me someday."

"We fight all the time while training," Skye complained.

"Doesn't mean you won't need to fight me one day," Natasha said glancing over to Clint.

I knew what she was talking about. After Clint brought her to SHIELD and made her an agent with him, he trained her in other ways to fight besides killing. He was her SO until she was in the clear with SHIELD. Then when we first were forming, she had to fight him when he was under the mind control of Loki. She won, but it was hard since he was the one who taught her moves that she incorporated into her fighting style.

"Wasn't my fault that Loki mind controlled me," Clint said scratching the back of his head.

"It was when you let yourself get caught," Natasha retorted back, "Now get over here."

Clint winced and I felt sympathy towards him. Too many times when sparing with Natasha did I end up being put on the mats. They were both pretty evenly matched and the fight was more of a stalemate. It kept going back and forth between Natasha getting the upper hand to Clint getting it. Finally with a kick to the gut and foot sweep later, Clint was pinned.

"I yield," Clint stated out of breath, "again."

Natasha smirked and got up, "Well done Barton, I think that's the longest you stayed up with me."

"Ha, ha, ha," Clint said walking off the mats.

"Now Cap and Skye," Natasha said walking off the mats too.

"Wait," I said, "You want me and Skye to spar?

"Isn't that what I just said?" Natasha asked me while raising an eyebrow.

"Um yeah," I said walking onto the mat with Skye following behind, "I guess so."

"Steve no shield and Skye no powers," Natasha said before starting the match, "I want to see how my two students spar together."

We started out by slowly circling each other. When I got near to where the SSR agents were I heard whispers with my enhanced hearing about how I was fighting a girl and placing bets that I was going to win. With my moment of distraction, Skye took the opportunity to get close to me and she gets a quick flurry of punches in and retreats before I can get a hit in. That's when the real fighting began. It was a constant barrage of fists and feet being exchanged. I was trying not to use my full strength because I didn't want to hurt her. She seemed to notice this and backed away.

"Don't hold back," she said putting her arms up getting ready to fight again.

"Skye," I said, "I don't want to hurt-"

"Don't hold back," she repeated charging right for me.

This time when I attacked I didn't hold back. I kicked and it hit its mark on her stomach sending her flying into a wall and crumpling to the ground.

"Skye!" I yelled rushing over to her.

She laid un-moving when I reached her. I turned her over only to be met with a punch to the face which definitely broke my nose. I stumbled back and she swept my legs from under me and I landed hard on the ground. Skye pinned me and held up a fist ready to punch me again.

"Do you yield?"

"Nope," I said flipping us over and pining her down, "Do you yield though?"

She fought to the best of her ability but she told me not to hold back to I kept a firm grip on her.

She huffed, "Yes, I yield."

There were a couple of woops from the SSR agents and from Clint which were quickly silenced when Natasha and Peggy turned to glare at them. I got up and help Skye up as well. Before my nose could heal I quickly snapped it back into place so it did not heal incorrectly and turned back towards Skye.

"Are you alright?" I asked her wanting to make sure I didn't hurt her too badly.

"Perfectly fine," she stated checking out my nose, "I learned how to manipulate waves in walls and floors to make them like a pillow when I hit them. So when I hit the wall, it was like I was flying into a bed. And I am sorry about your nose."

"Well I know Natasha would say that it is my fault for letting my guard down," I said glancing at Natasha who was wiping up my blood from the floor.

I looked over to where the SSR agents were celebrating my win and being able to see Captain America in action. Then I saw Peggy, who was staring at where Natasha was cleaning up my blood.

"I'm going to go clean this up," gesturing to the blood trail from my nose.

Skye nodded and I headed over to Peggy.

"Peggy you alright?" I asked since she was still staring at the spot where my blood was.

She seemed to not hear me so I placed a hand on her shoulder which seemed to draw her back to reality.

"Yes," she said turning around and walking out, "I think I just need a moment."

As I watched her walk out I couldn't help but notice her stare at the spot with my blood again.

 **So the new semester just started and I have a class at 8…in the morning…and its computer science. I'm already done with this semester.**

 **3**


	7. Chapter 7: Contact

**Ok well first off I cannot tell you guys how sorry I am for not updating. The reason being is that my Wi-Fi chip for my laptop finally gave out and I ended up waiting an entire month before the company that my computer was built by sent the chip because they wanted to go through every other solution possible, which didn't work. I would tell them it did not work and then they called me when I was not available to talk. First they tried updating the software…didn't work. Then they deleted the software and re-downloaded it…didn't work. Then they restored my computer…didn't work. Finally they just sent a guy with the new chip to replace it ad guess what!? It works! Sooooooo onto Chapter 7.**

 ***Peggy POV***

I briskly walk out of the training room. I have no idea where I am going but I just keep walking until I run into Mr. Jarvis.

"Pardon me Ms. Carter but where is the danger?" he asks with a small smile on his face before noticing that I was not in the mood and cleared his throat.

"The danger is in the lab right now," I said without meaning to.

"In the lab?" Mr. Jarvis asks with a sigh, "If this is one of Mr. Stark's inventions, I can assure you that-"

I cut him off, "It's Howard."

"I beg your pardon?" Mr. Jarvis asks, flustered.

"Do you not remember Howard's bargaining chip that he planned on using for his immunity?" I asked Mr. Jarvis.

He pondered for a minute until the realization hit him, "The last vial of Mr. Rodgers' blood."

"Yes," I said, "And I am afraid that Howard will try to trick Steve into giving him tons of vials."

"I am sorry Ms. Carter," Mr. Jarvis said sadly, "But this mission I cannot help you with."

"Mr. Jarvis," I said with a sigh, "All I need from you is a warning. A warning if you hear Howard talk about it at all."

"I will see what I can do," Mr. Jarvis said before walking away.

I sighed. I should get back to the training but maybe a cup of coffee with Angie will help clear my mind further. I grabbed my hat and made my way out the door and into one of Howards cars before driving away and into the city. Luckily there was a spot right in front of the diner and I swiftly took it. Walking in I could see Angie overwhelmed again with customers. Her boss really needs to hire more staff.

I take a seat at my usual booth and give Angie time to notice me. It's a few minutes till she finally comes around.

"Sorry," she said pulling out a pad, "We are really packed-"

She stops when she notices it's me.

"Well English I didn't expect to see you here today," she said sliding into the booth, "Thought you were busy training."

"I was but I just needed a break," I told her.

"Well you couldn't have come at a worse time," Angie said right before a customer started yelling for her.

She rolled her eyes, "Excuse me for a moment."

She got up and refilled the man's coffee, as well as a few other patrons and came back over.

"Men these days," Angie said rolling her eyes before plopping down in the booth again.

I chuckled at her.

"So I was thinking of trying to get out early so that I can see those lovely men train," Angie said blushing a little.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Like this," Angie said getting up and coughing really loudly and walking around behind the counter.

Every man she passed covered their food as to keep her from contaminating it. Before long Angie's boss came out to see what was going on.

"Angie!" her boss yelled, "What are you doing?"

"I wasn't feeling good this morning," Angie said coughing again, "I think I have the flu!"

"I don't want to get sick!" one patron screamed.

"I she will spread it to everyone," another one yelled.

"Angie get out of here before you send away all my customers!" her boss yelled, "And don't come back until you are well!"

Angie smiled triumphantly before grabbing her purse, throwing aside her apron and running out the door with me. I go to the car, getting a look from Angie, before she climbs in too and I speed off back to Stark's mansion. When we walk back into the house Howard is walking past the front door and looks past us and sees his car right outside.

"Did you take my car?" he asked, his eyes bugging out of his head.

"Yes," Angie said walking past him and towards the gym.

"Peggy!" Howard whined, "What did I say about using my cars!"

"Anytime I wanted if I would go and get fondue with you," I replied following after Angie.

"But you never did," I heard him yell after me.

I chuckled and continued till I heard the sounds of grunting and bodies hitting the floor hard. When I walked into the gym, Steve and the 'Avengers' moved onto their own stations that they were making before I left to get the SSR agents. Steve was still on the mats with Natasha, Clint was teaching snipping and bow and arrows, and just shooting in general, Skye along with Banner, who must have taken a break from the labs, were doing some meditation, Wanda was letting some lab agents study her powers, and Tony was flying around in his suit and showing some agents how it works. The best part was when I looked over to where the hunk of a god and Vision had a line of SSR agents who were trying to lift his hammer.

"Only those who are worthy may lift up the hammer," a voice came from behind me.

I reacted immediately and swung around to land a punch but my fist was stopped by a hand.

"Nice form," Clint said, "Just a little too slow."

"How did you?" I asked looking back to where the shooting range was and back to Clint.

"I'm just that awesome," Clint said grabbing some water in the fridge that was behind me.

"That's an overstatement," Natasha said making Steve laugh.

I just stared at him. I have never seen him laugh like that before, so carefree. Then again we were in the middle of a war.

All of a sudden there was a loud beeping noise.

"Guys!" Tony said stepping out of his suit and looking at his watch, "We have made contact."

"Agent Thompson can you please bring the agents back to headquarters and I will update you later," I said following after Steve and the others.

When we reached the labs Tony went straight to this weird looking contraption and started hitting buttons until something like a movie screen popped up.

 ***Skye POV***

The screen flickered to life and Pepper's face appeared in the screen.

"Pepper!" Tony yelled out.

When there was no response Tony called out again, "Pepper!"

"Banner!" Tony yelled running around, "Help me fix the sound!"

While Tony tried to fix the sound, we realized that we must have been on Pepper's phone because soon we found ourselves with a close up of Pepper's ear.

"Ah ha!" Tony said plugging in a cord.

Then the sound came on.

"Happy?" Pepper asked, "Happy are you there?"

"Pepper!" Tony yelled.

There was a shriek at the other end of the line and the screen became a blur until we found ourselves looking up at the ceiling.

"Tony?" Pepper asked as she picked up the phone.

"Pepper thank goodness you are ok," Tony said relieved.

"Tony I thought you all were dead!" Pepper said starting to cry.

"Pepper it's ok," Tony said starting to tear up, "We are ok."

"Where are you all?" Pepper asked trying to calm herself down.

"That's the problem," Tony said, "It's more like when are we."

 **Chapter 7 completed! WOOOOO!**

 **3**


	8. Chapter 8: Part of the Past

**Sooooo heyyyyyy…*dodges computers, tablets, and phones* I totally did not mean to leave this story for that long but as I moved further into my college studies, the more work I had to do and the more stressful school became and the more I forgot to write chapters. But then I was sitting in class, bored even though it was a subject I really like, and thought 'hey, where did I leave off on my fanfiction stories?" Well I found out and was appalled with myself for doing this to everyone. So enough of my babbling, let us now finally see what chapter 9 brings. And for everyone who is also reading my Winter Hacker story, I will also be trying to finish that chapter (I've had it started for over a year now) as soon as possible.**

 ***Tony POV***

"What do you mean by when," Pepper asked confused.

"When we destroyed the city, as it seems we did because you all are still alive, we got transported back to Cap's time," I said typing away to try to establish a video connection.

"How are you-" Pepper stopped herself, "I'm not even going ask, I learned that long ago from you."

"Honey, do you mind putting us on speaker," I asked looking at the screen that showed a close up of her ear, "As much as I like you ears I would like to see you too."

"Sorry," she mumbles before pulling the phone away and placing it in front of her.

"So this is Pepper," Howard said strolling forward.

"Who is that?" Pepper asked.

"So how is it like to be the CEO of my business?" Howard continued answering her question for her.

"Oh," she said bringing on an impassive face, "How are you Mr. Stark?"

"Well I was fine till my son here told me that he gave away the company," Howard said, "To you."

"With all do respect sir," Pepper said, "That was Tony's choice. I tried to give it back to him but he refused."

Howard sent an angry glance in my direction and then looked back at the screen, "How is the weapons manufacturing coming? Many new products? I heard there are troops fighting."

"We have stopped doing that," Pepper said.

I saw Howard's face turn bright red and before he could say anything she followed up with, "That was Tony's decision when he returned from his time captive in the Middle East. He felt that it would benefit no one if he continued to make weapons that were used by both sides."

"What!" Howard screamed out, "How dare you!"

"Dad," I said before he could get in another word, "I watched good men and women die in front of me, to protect me from being captured. They died because of my technology. Because my Vice President, that you hired, was dealing to both sides!"

"That still doesn't mean that you should have stopped manufacturing weapons!"

"It did," I said back, "I was not going to sit back and watch more innocent people die by my weapons."

Howard turned and stormed out of the room before another word was said. Loud crashing noises soon followed and I immediately felt bad for Jarvis. I would have to work things out with my father later, but for now I am going to spend some time with Pepper.

"I'm sorry Tony," Pepper said shedding a tear.

Pepper was one of the only ones who knew fully knew about the relationship I had with my dad when he was alive. I mean yes I told many people he was brilliant and was gone often but I never got into detail.

I whipped away a tear that was threatening to spill out, "I am just trying to establish a video connection with you so you can see us too."

"Ok," Pepper said, "Just stay on the line, just so I know that you are really ok."

I smiled, "Of course."

 ***Steve POV***

Howard storm out followed by a few choice words and a lot of smashing. Once I heard a door close I signaled the rest of the group out of the room so Tony and Pepper could have a moment. Once outside the room I saw Jarvis sighing at the damage that Howard created. What were once small tables, vases, and chairs lay destroyed on the floor in various spots.

"I'm afraid that Mr. Stark just needs a moment to himself," Jarvis said going over to phone that was not destroyed and dialing up someone.

We continued and decided that we should rest a little before dinner. Skye and I made our way up to our room and the whole time I felt like someone was watching us.

"We should split up for a minute," I whispered lowly to Skye so no one else could hear.

Her slight nod of agreement meant that she also felt like someone was watching us too. Once we reached our room I stopped as she kept walking. A few doors down she stopped and went in, probably to Wanda's room. I sighed before opening my door, when I turned to close it, Peggy was standing in the doorway.

"Peggy," I said surprised, "Is everything alright."

"Yes, yes," she said looking down at the floor, "I just want to apologize for zoning out before, I think I just needed a glass of water."

"I see," I said nodding, "When I first woke from the ice it was a big shock for me too, the world how it was changed, and my team."

When she didn't move away from the door I got the feeling that she wanted to talk to me so I moved aside and gestured for her to come in. She smiled and proceeded into the room and went to sit on the sofa. I noticed that Skye's clothes from last night were in a pile on the floor and I quickly walked over and kicked them under the bed, acting like I was returning a pillow to the bed. Then I turned and sat down on the sofa too.

"Steve," Peggy spoke up after about a minute of silence, "I know that you were frozen for almost seventy years and everything, but I hoped that you would still be able to take me dancing."

Oh shit.

I reached over and held her hand, "Peggy, I never forgot about my promise to you but things have grown more complicated since the war ended."

As soon as I said 'but' Peggy's face fell into a frown.

"I don't understand," Peggy said.

I sighed, "This will be really confusing but I will tell you anyway. When I woke up from the ice I had no idea where I was and the organization found me tried to ease me into the news slowly but I saw through their lie quickly and I ran. New York, it had changed drastically. I was stopped by the director of the organization and all I could think about when he told me the year was that I missed our date. From that day on I searched for you everywhere. I knew you were still alive and eventually I found you. You told me 'We were great friends once but it is time for you to move on in this new world.'"

I saw Peggy tear up and look away from me, "I see."

"So I did as you said and tried to move on," I said slowly judging her reaction, "Most girls Tony set me up with just liked me because I was Captain America and Natasha tried to get me with everyone in SHIELD. But finally I found a girl on my own. She infuriated Tony because she could hack into his servers and he isn't able to hack hers. I asked her out and the rest is well….."

"Well," Peggy said getting up and moving to the door," I am glad that you…and the girl, are happy. If you will excuse me."

"Peggy-" I tried to get her to stop but it was too late. I put my head in my hands when I heard a door at the other end of the hall slam shut.

"Steve?" I heard Skye ask as she slowly walked into the open doorway, "I am guessing you told her?"

I nodded and rubbed a hand down my face while Skye came over to the bed.

"I am guessing she did not take the news well?" she asked gently rubbing my back.

"She is a strong dame, like you," I said taking Skye's hand in mine, "She never liked being told no."

"I believe that she will eventually learn that this is not your time anymore," Skye said leaning her head on my shoulder, "And that your time is in the future."

"I hope that she does realize that too," I said resting my head on the top of Skye's.

We stayed like that for a while until Wanda appeared at the door, "Steve, Skye, Tony wants you guys to come back to the lab."

"We will be right there," Skye said.

Wanda nodded and left.

"We better go," Skye said pulling away, "If Tony wants us both down there it has to be very important."

I nodded and we started to head down to the labs again. When we get there, SSR agents and the rest of the team are there looking up at a static screen while Tony types away on the computer.

From almost out of thin air I hear voices.

"Press that do-hickey there."

"Darcy! That is a proton fuser. If we turn that knob-"

"Boom."

"Thank you Fitz."

"Jane! You need to eat something!"

"Not until I can see him!"

"Will you all shut up!" a voice rang out above everyone, effectively making everything quiet.

"Tony, I am hooking up the feed cord now," the voice said again.

"Ok Sammy," the feed should be up in three…two…one…show time."

All of a sudden the screen blinked to life and on the screen stood the rest of the SHIELD agents and the others who lived at the tower. As soon as the screen came on, Peggy walked in and took her place in the front of the SSR agents.

"Tony!" Pepper said clambering in front of Sam and pushing him out of the way.

"Pepper!" Tony said moving in front of the camera.

"Thor?!" Jane said trying to push through the crowd of people trying to get closer to the screen.

"Jane!" Thor said going up to the screen and touching the screen lightly where Jane's face appeared.

"Bucky Barnes!" A voice from the back screamed out making everyone in the crowd move aside.

I looked over to see Bucky flinch and come forward slowly with his head down.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Jemma said with tears in her eyes.

"Doll," Bucky said lifting his head up, "That's just the life I live."

"I miss you so much," Jemma said tone softening, "Are Skye and Steve alright?"

"We're right here Jemma," Skye said waving her hand in the hair.

"Skye!" the SHIELD agents exclaimed.

"Are you hurt?" Coulson asked, "Steve so help me I don't care that I idolized you for so long but if she gets hurt I'll-"

"I am fine DC," you don't have to take his manhood away.

"What's up tremors," Mack said coming into the picture, "Still kicking butt?"

"You know it," Skye said giggling.

"Not too much though," Mack said cracking a smile, "You have to save some for me."

"Don't worry, there will be plenty for you."

"Falcon, status report," I said wanting to get back to business.

"Well, you obliviously destroyed the city that was about to crash down on us, a few chunks fell into the mountains but no casualties that we know of now that we know you guys are alive. However, the rest of the world doesn't know that and have fallen into chaos. They think you guys died on the city but we have been trying every effort to let them know that you are still alive. We've been carrying out small missions. Bobbi has been posing as Black Widow, Hunter as Hawkeye, Melinda as Quake, and Pepper has been posing as Iron Man…"

"You have been doing what!?" Tony exclaimed standing up and coming closer to the screen.

"Someone had to do it," Pepper said challenging Tony, "And beside Rhodes, I have the most time in your suits."

"That's because terrorists were bombing the house!"

"Still counts," Pepper said walking away from the computer.

"Anyway, we told the public that you guys are still healing from the city and will not be making any tv appearances anytime soon. We said that Thor went back to Asgard for the time being and the Cap is taking a small leave of absence to catch up with his long lost friend. It's kind of hard to replace you Cap. And Dr. Banner is in his labs creating something new."

"Good work Sam," Steve said.

"We have one more surprise though," Sam said nodding behind him.

"It can't be," Skye said as the surprise came into view.

 **Did I just leave a cliff hanger? Why yes, I did.**

 **3**


	9. Chapter 9: Surprise

**Sooooo heyyyyyy…*dodges computers, tablets, and phones* I totally did not mean to leave anyone of my loyal readers on a cliff hanger or leave this story for that long but as I moved further into my college studies, the more work I had to do and the more stressful school became and the more I forgot to write chapters. But then I was sitting in class, bored even though it was a subject I really like, and thought 'hey, where did I leave off on my fanfiction stories?" Well I found out and was appalled with myself for doing this to everyone. So enough of my babbling, let us now finally see what chapter 9 brings. And for everyone who is also reading my Winter Hacker story, I will also be trying to finish that chapter (I've had it started for over a year now) as soon as possible.**

 ***Skye POV***

A lone figure strode into the frame that made every one of the avengers' mouth's fall open.

"Didn't see that coming?" Pietro asked while smirking.

"Oh come on!" Clint said breaking out of his shock first, "Every time!"

"Pietro?" Wanda asked coming to the front of the group with tears in her eyes.

"Can't get rid of me that easily sis," Pietro said jokingly.

"How is this possible?" Wanda asked

"By me," Doctor Cho said stepping up into the frame.

"Well I guess that if you can create life in that machine, you can bring it back," Tony said taking a swig of amber liquid he had whipped out.'

"I wish I could have been there when you woke up," Wanda said, tears still pouring down her face, "I didn't even feel you wake up, I still do not feel your consciousness."

"We are in the past sweet cheeks," Tony said, "Unless your powers travel through time, you wouldn't be able to sense anyone in the future."

I threw Tony a dirty look for the nickname and went to hug Wanda. Tony shrugged off the look and averted his eyes back to the screen where most of the other team members came back onto the screen.

"So I might sound like a broken record," Sam said, "But when are you guys coming back?"

"Well I have to see what area of power witchy used when she was holding this piece of tin," Tony said while holding up what used to be Ultron's 'heart'.

"I can run some tests of the area, or what used to be the area, to see if I can pick up anything," Fitz said, "Given if we do not have another battle."

"There is an armored vehicle barreling through downtown towards the National Bank," a robotic voice said in the background.

"Tuesday, my man," Tony said in reply to the voice.

"Sir," Tuesday replied.

"We have to go for now but we will try to re-contact you when we are done," Pepper said as she re-suited up.

Everyone in the future time ran past the screen, some faster than others, aka Pietro, and we were then staring into the empty room with the New York skyline in the view of the window.

With the shock of the day over we all returned to our respective rooms and called it a night with some of us choosing to not having dinner. Steve and I cuddled with each other as we watched the setting sun through one of the large windows in the bedroom. As I was slowly falling asleep to the thrumming of Steve's heart, he spoke up softly.

"I do miss all of our friends."

I lifted my head slightly to be able to look him in the eye, "I do to, but aren't you happy to see your friends from the past?"

I heard Steve sigh, "I did when I woke up but I soon came to terms that I was no longer in this time. I had to adapt to the changed world that I woke up to and I ended up making some great new friends along the way. As well as one who I consider more than just a friend."

A small smile started to form on my lips, "Stop your flattery."

"You know that's impossible doll," Steve said chuckling, "My forties charm is here to stay."

"Like us?" I asked as my happiness faded away to reality, "What if we can't get back Steve? What will we do? Isn't dangerous if we stay in the past? Wouldn't we cause changes in the future if we stay here for too long? We would have to stay hidden wouldn't we? Stay in this mansion for the rest of our lives? Not that I'm complaining. I've never lived in a mansion before. It's quite big and…"

Steve pulled me up and kissed me on my lips to effectively shut me up in the best way possible. I blushed as we pulled away.

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it," Steve said reassuringly, "For now, let's try and get some rest for tomorrow."

I nodded and we settled back down with Steve lying on his back and his arm wrapped around my back. I settled my head on his chest and idly traced the outline of his muscles on his chest and torso. Soon I fell into a deep and peaceful sleep with Steve's fingers stroking through my hair.

I was woken up by the wonderful smell of bacon filling my nostrils. I opened one eye only to meet empty sheets where Steve should have been.

"He's probably out on his morning run," I said to no one in particular.

"He was but he's back now and he brought with him some breakfast to share with his beautiful girlfriend," I heard Steve's voice say next to my ear as the bed dipped behind me.

I blushed and turned over to face Steve. He sat on the side of the bed holding a tray that had two plates that were loaded with eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast.

"You are the best," I said as I sat up and dug right in.

Steve chuckled at me before he started to dig in too. As we finished breakfast, we got dressed and decided to head downstairs to see what everyone was doing. We walked down to the lab and saw Tony, Bruce, and Vision examining Ultron's heart with Friday's help. Wanda was standing slightly off to the side looking bored and out of place.

"Have you found anything useful?" I asked hopefully.

"Not yet," Bruce replied, "We are trying to find out how Wanda's powers were able to transport us to the past, whether it was a fail-safe Ultron created with his body or if Wanda has a power we didn't know about."

"We will start the testing of her powers on the heart soon," Tony spoke up, "Just waiting on Fitz and Simmons to get back to us with their results."

"Where is Howard?" I asked wondering why he wouldn't be helping us.

"Avoiding me like the plague," Tony grumbled out.

Not wanting to further anger Tony Steve and I took our leave from the lab.

We heard grunts coming from the gym so we decided to head that way to see who was training. We walked into the gym and were met by Natasha pinning down one of the SSR agents while he kept trying to tap out unsuccessfully.

"Let's hear that one more time shall we?" Natasha said to the pinned agent, "Girls are what now?"

Natasha twisted the agents' arm further making him cry out, "Ok, Ok! Girls are not inferior to men."

Natasha snarled before letting the agent out of her grasp, "I can tell that you don't mean it but it would be too much paper work to slowly break your bones until you do."

The agent gulped and ran to hide behind his coworkers that also had looks of fear forming on their faces.

"Having fun?" Steve asked looking at the poor agent with a twinge of sympathy but also anger for his arrogance.

"Even men in the old days were asses," Natasha said rolling her eyes at the group, "Go take a water break."

We watched the agents scurry off to the water fountain before we continued.

"Where's Clint?" I asked curiously, "Thought he would like to see the show."

Natasha pointed upwards towards a dark mas on top of some sort of make-shift wooden beams, "Oh he is enjoying it."

Before another word was spoken Natasha turned around and barked out orders to the agents who had started to lounge around after getting their drinks. They immediately stood up and scurried back over to the mat.

"As much fun as it would be to watch Nat kick their asses," I whispered to Steve, "I think they would be even more embarrassed if they were put on their asses by a girl in front of Captain America."

Steve gave a quick nod and we made our way back out into the hall and soon found ourselves at the entrance of the house. A smile appeared on Steve's face as he looked at the door.

"I want to show you something," he said taking my hand and pulling me out the door.

"Show me what?" I asked curiously.

"It's a surprise," he said pulling me over to the large garage.

We walked inside the garage and were immediately met with way too many luxury cars (1940's luxury cars). Making our way around we finally came upon a motor cycle that looked a bit beat up and battered with some parts that looked like they were newer than others.

"This was your surprise?" I asked skeptically.

Steve smiled and climbed on and starting it, "Still runs like a charm."

Steve looked over at me and held out a hand, "Come on, I'll protect ya."

I rolled my eyes at his statement as he was very well aware that I could protect myself but I took his hand anyway without firing a comment back at him and climbed on the bike behind him. Steve revved the gas and soon we took off down the driveway towards the main road to take us into the city. It was peaceful, feeling the wind rushed by, the warmth of Steve as I leaned against his back, the sun shining without a cloud to cover it from my view, and the roar of the engine as we plowed through the streets. If this was a dream, I never wanted to wake up. The keyword is was. It did feel like a dream until I heard Howard Stark's voice.

"What are you two doing?"

I was so startled that I clutched onto Steve tighter and sent a tiny vibration into the bike which made it rattle. Steve however quickly gained control of the bike and kept thundering down the road.

"You still kept the old communication link?" Steve asked to the intercom between the handlebars.

"Of course I did," Howard said, his voice revealing a tone of hurt, "I never throw away a good invention. But don't get me off topic here. Where are you two headed?"

"It's a surprise," Steve replied.

"Well don't screw up the time line," Howard said, "Over and out love birds."

"He is Tony's father," I claimed rolling my eyes at his name calling.

Steve just chuckled and kept on. We soon reached the city, taking back roads more often than the busy streets so no one would notice Steve. It turns out that everyone in this time knew his identity because of the propaganda and war movies made. Soon Steve slowed down and turned into an old, rundown apartment complex, and slowed to stop and set the kickstand down to rest the bike on. He helped me off of the bike and took my hand while walking towards the rundown building.

"You took me to a building that looks like it could fall apart at any minute?" I asked skeptically.

Steve rolls his eyes and climbs the stairs to an apartment door. At first he is about to reach for the handle to open the door when he instead fists his hand and knocks instead. We soon hear small but quick footsteps come closer to the door. The door then opened to reveal a young girl with icey blue eyes and dark hair.

She looked up at Steve with wide eyes, "Stevie?"

 **Sorry its only in Skye's POV this time, I was too lazy to switch it up. Next chapter will feature Steve's POV. And who is this little girl? Another cliffhanger…I know….I'm sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10: Returned

**Chapter 10 because I'd rather write this than listen to my professor try to talk about a subject that is not in her 'area of expertise' or 'time-frame' or 'researched content'…..**

 **Chapter 10**

 ***Skye POV***

"Abby!" Steve said with joy as he picked up the girl and spun her around.

Abby clung onto Steve tightly and soon tears streaked her young face.

"I can't believe it's really you!" she cried out.

"Abby?" an older female voice asked from another room, "Who is at the door."

"It's Steve mama!" Abby yelled back into the house

"Abby," the older woman's voice scolded, "How many times do I have to tell you that it is not polite to trick people."

"It's not a trick mama come and see!" Abby said finally letting go of Steve.

A women, probably in her forties appears in the doorway, with a scowl on her face like she was about to reprimand Abby for lying when she looks up at Steve. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish before her eyes started to water and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Steven?" she asked slowly coming up to him, "Please tell me that this is really you."

"It really is me Karen," Steve said, his own eyes watering.

They embraced for a while, not as long as Abby, until we both were ushered inside and sat down on their couch with hot cups of tea being poured into some cups for us. As we quietly sipped the tea, Karen spoke first.

"They said you were dead," she said, tears still forming.

"I came close," Steve said, setting down his tea, "I was stuck in the ice in the artic where I brought down the plane."

"Mr. Stark must have found you," Abby exclaimed.

"Oh no honey," Karen said, "If Howard Stark found Steven it would have been all over the newspapers."

Karen turned back towards Steve and I, "How did you get out of the ice then?"

"Karen," Steve started, "Can we talk privately?"

Karen nodded and Steve gave my hand a squeeze before they left to a different room.

"So what's your name?" Abby asked.

 ***Steve POV***

Karen shut the door behind us once we entered the separate room.

"So what is with all this secrecy?" Karen asked.

"I felt it better to not tell Abby everything that has happened in these years," I said as I walked over to the mantle of the small fireplace and looked at the pictures and medals that were displayed there.

"Years?" Karen asked, sounding hurt, "You've been out of the ice for years and you only come back now? Do you know how devastated we were when we lost-"

Karen stopped herself with a sob.

"When you lost Bucky," I finished for her.

Karen nodded as she stumbled over to the bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Abby was so heartbroken after the loss of her brother that she prayed every night that you returned home safely so that she would at least have one brother to be there for her," Karen said staring at the pictures of Abby, me, and Bucky on the mantle.

"I haven't been out for years during this time," I said with a sigh, "And this is why I wanted to have this conversation in private."

I told Karen everything I possibly could about how I was stuck in the ice for over seventy years, my new team in the future, how we were battling an enemy and somehow got sent back to the past, and finally I broke the news to her.

"Bucky…..Bucky is alive," I said, ripping off the band-aid.

Karen's head snapped up from looking at the ground to look me in the eyes.

"Steven," Karen said, her voice breaking, "Please do not toy with my heart or Abby's."

"Karen I swear that I am not," I said getting down on my knees in front of her and taking her hands in mine, "Bucky is alive and he was brought back to the past like I was."

Karen broke down into a sobbing mess, "You found him? You brought him home?"

"No, I failed him," I said letting go of her hands and letting mine fall into my lap, "I didn't fight hard enough past the guards to go search for him. I stayed back like I was ordered to do. If I didn't stay back then Hydra wouldn't have gotten to him and made him to the Winter Soldier."

"Hydra had my baby?" Karen asked, even more saddened and frightened than before.

"Yes, for as long as I was in the ice, Hydra had Bucky and erased his memories and made him into their tool for control," I said, voice slightly cracking with grief of what my best friend had to go through.

"But you said he came with you," Karen said confused, "Is he still being forced to fight for Hydra?"

"No," I reinforced, "I found him a couple of years ago, in the future time, and started to rehabilitate his mind. He is becoming more and more like the old Bucky every day that passes."

Karen let out a sigh of relief, "Is there a chance that we could see him?"

"Yes, but you know that he cannot stay Karen," I said sadly, "He must come back with us when we go back to our time. Otherwise he could upset the order of time itself."

Karen nodded sadly, "As long as he is alive."

I nodded and she hugged me tightly again before we collected ourselves and headed back out to the main room. What we walked out to made me smile. Skye was telling stories about some of the adventures and missions we had, of course leaving out and gory parts to keep her mind innocent. Karen walked past me to hug Abby.

"Mama!" Abby complained, "Stevie's girl was about to tell me how they met!"

Skye and I both blushed at Abby's words. Even after all this time with Skye it still flusters me when someone else calls her my girl.

"Now Abby," Karen scolded, "You should not assume that-"

"On no it's ok," Skye interrupted, "She is right, I am Stevie's girl."

I rolled my eyes at Skye using Abby's nickname for me. That was until I was tackled by Skye and she pressed her lips against mine.

Our small moment was interrupted by Abby yelling, "Yay! Stevie finally has a girl!"

Skye and I both started laughing loudly and Karen soon joined in.

"You're next Abby!" I said as I started to get up.

Abby shrieked and started to run away from me, "No…No Stevie! I don't want boy cooties!"

I easily caught up to her and scooped her up before peppering her cheeks with kisses. I eventually let her down before she hurt herself trying to get out of my grip. We were all laughing and enjoying our reunion together until the sound of a phone ringing stopped all the fun and games in their tracks. I looked over to Skye who picked up her phone and answered it. Even though the person on the other end of the line could not see her she nodded her head.

"We'll be right there," she said before hanging up the phone.

Skye looked up to me with sad eyes, "We need to go."

She understood that Karen and Abby were like family to me because they were Bucky's family.

Abby came running over and hugged my leg tightly, "No please don't! You just came back to us."

I bent down to pick her up and hugged her tightly, "I promise that I will be back and I will bring a surprise with me."

"I'll miss you as much as I did when you and Bucky went off to war," Abby said as I felt a wet drop fall onto the shoulder of my shirt.

"And I'll miss you as much as I did when I went off the war," I said back to her.

We reluctantly let go of each other and I gave Karen a tight hug as well before Skye and ran out the door and to the bike.

As I was about to start the bike I heard Abby yell out, "And next time you come make sure to bring Skye with you."

I started to chuckle, "I will if she's willing."

I felt a slap on my back before Skye answered, "Of course I will come back to visit."

I started the bike and started to take off down the street and back to Howard's mansion.

"So why were we called in," I asked back to Skye

"Tony might have had a break through to get us home or he might reawaken Ultron, which is why he wants us there to be able to stop him if he does accidentally reawaken him," Skye replied.

I nodded and speed up till we pulled into Howards' driveway. I steered the bike into the garage and turned it off before we hopped off and started to run inside and to the lab. Everyone, both the Avengers and the SSR were already armored up and weaponized and waiting for Tony to pull the switch. Down on a table was the remains of Ultron's heart that was hooked up to a bunch of wires that connected to a whole bunch of machines.

"Finally," Tony said like he was exhausted, "Everyone ready?"

Everyone in the room nodded and Tony threw down the switch, "Now witchy."

At Tony's command Wanda manipulated her power into the heart. Sparks lite up the room from the various machines.

"Tony," Skye yelled over the noise of the machines working, "What exactly are we doing to it?"

"Restarting it," Tony replied.

"What!" Skye yelled back to him, "Are you crazy?"

"Jury's out," Tony side commented back, "I figured that it powering down his heart sent us back to the past, doing so again would send us back to the future, to do that we need to restart it."

As Tony finished speaking all the machines shut down and Ultron's heart started to glow faintly.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha," Ultron's voice laughed faintly from the heart, "I knew you would bring me back."

"Shut up monster," Wanda yelled at the heart.

"Ahh, Wanda my dear, how is your brother?" Ultron teased.

"He survived," Wanda angrily replied.

"Oh," Ultron said disappointed, "Next time I will have to put more holes in him."

Wanda was about to blast the heart with her power before Skye stopped her.

"Where are we," Ultron asked, "There is so little technology on this planet."

"Not where," I said to Ultron, "It's when."

"Ah the Captain," Ultron said amused, "Did I accidentally bring everyone to the past, to your time? My bad."

"You're bad alright," Tony said getting impatient, "Now how do we get back?"

"I don't know how we got here in the first place," Ultron revealed, "But while we are here I can use what little technology there is to fix the world during this time instead, when the world has little technology to stop me."

"Tony shut him down," I yelled to Tony who tried disconnecting the wires.

"Let's start with this here," Ultron said to no one, "This looks like it could be fun to play with."

"Ultron do not hurt anyone," Vision warned, "I know you are scared but you must not-"

"I am not scared!" Ultron's voice rang out, "But you will be soon."

At that moment Bucky smashed his metal hand against the heart, effectively killing Ultron for a second time.

"Hey!" Tony said to Bucky, "We needed him to tell us how to get home."

"He wasn't going to tell us," Bucky replied walking back to his dark corner.

Before Tony could say anything else Tuesday's voice startled everyone.

"Sir, I have detected a large aircraft approaching from the northeast. On further inspection I have detected levels of nuclear explosives on board."

 **10 points to whoever knows what I am talking about. And 20 points to Bucky because he is awesome.**


End file.
